Changement d'allégeance
by Tatsu-chan
Summary: Harry avait simplement voulu trouver la preuve que Snape était un vrai Mangemort. Il se pourrait bien qu'il trouve finalement la preuve que son professeur lui est réellement loyal. [Histoire pour le calendrier de l'avent yaoi 2017]


_Voici la troisième histoire pour le calendrier de l'avent yaoi 2017 que j'ai écrite et qui est sortie le 11._

* * *

Cela faisait des mois que ça durait. Des mois que l'Élu du monde sorcier, Harry Potter, entretenait une relation secrète avec son professeur de potions. Enfin, non, pas exactement. Techniquement, Severus Snape n'était plus professeur de potions cette année-là. Il était professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Tout cela avait débuté de façon assez étrange…

Après la mort de Sirius, Harry en avait voulu au monde entier, mais surtout à Bellatrix Lestrange, qui avait lancé le sort létal, et à Severus Snape, qui avait été incapable de lui apprendre les rudiments de l'occlumancie. Il aurait dû être capable de repousser les assauts de Voldemort sur son esprit. Et bien sûr, il en voulait aussi à Voldemort. Mais lui, c'était différent : ils avaient déjà un passé de haine mutuelle. Bellatrix, il l'avait toujours considérée comme une folle furieuse, une personne dont il fallait se méfier, mais il n'avait jamais eu de raisons de la haïr à ce point. Quant à Snape, il s'était senti trahi. Il avait cru pouvoir avoir confiance en l'homme, malgré leurs différends et la méfiance de son parrain.

Alors, il avait élaboré un plan : séduire Snape, gagner sa confiance et récolter les preuves de sa véritable allégeance, qui allait à Voldemort et non pas à Dumbledore. Cela ne s'était évidemment pas fait sans heurts. Il lui avait fallu faire preuve de beaucoup de patience pour arriver à convaincre son professeur.

Et puis, finalement, tout avait dérapé. Il avait prévu de trouver des preuves de sa trahison envers Dumbledore et de le larguer ensuite, faisant ainsi d'une pierre deux coups. L'ennui, c'était qu'en plus de ne pas avoir trouvé quoique ce soit prouvant qu'il était davantage l'espion de Voldemort que celui du directeur de Poudlard, il avait fini par s'attacher réellement.

Oh, bien sûr, il avait nié au départ. Il avait tenté de se convaincre lui-même qu'il le détestait toujours et que s'il n'avait toujours pas mis fin à cette mascarade, c'était parce qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de probant et qu'il devait donc encore chercher. Mais les jours avaient continué à passer, puis les semaines, avant de devenir des mois.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans la chambre du Survivant au Square Grimmaurd pendant les dernières vacances de l'année scolaire. Des gémissements à moitié étouffés s'échappaient de la pièce tandis que le maître des potions bougeait son bassin contre les fesses fermes et rondes de l'attrapeur des Gryffondor. Quelques mouvements supplémentaires et des râles de plaisir plus tard, Severus Snape s'effondrait sur le dos de son jeune amant, le souffle erratique.

— Bon sang, Harry. Par Merlin, tu vas me tuer.

— J'espère bien que non. Je regretterais de ne plus pouvoir profiter de tes prouesses.

Et c'était vrai. Mais, plus que ça, il regretterait surtout les moments passés ensemble, à profiter de choses simples, comme d'un restaurant en tête à tête ou un moment enlacés devant la cheminée. Il avait été étonné au départ de se rendre compte que Severus pouvait être très romantique – sans tomber non plus dans une guimauve des plus mièvres, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Passer du temps en sa compagnie était agréable.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Snape se redressa, non sans laisser traîner ses lèvres sur la colonne vertébrale du plus jeune qui répondit par de légers frissons.

— Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre une douche pendant que je prépare quelque chose à manger ? demanda-t-il en faisant courir ses doigts sur la peau halée.

— J'en dis que j'aurais préféré un massage… Mais ton programme me plait aussi.

— Toujours si exigeant, Monsieur Potter.

— J'ai eu un bon professeur pour ce qui est de l'exigence.

Ils se sourirent et Severus libéra enfin son amant de son poids en se retirant doucement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, un doux fumet embaumait l'air et Harry pénétrait dans la cuisine, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche.

— Ça sent bon ! s'exclama-t-il, salivant déjà à l'idée de ce qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir manger. J'adore quand tu...

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à table, les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge et il se figea, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Severus, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, quitta des yeux les assiettes qu'il venait de remplir pour regarder son amant.

— Harry ? Ça va ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as une vision de Voldemort ?

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils avaient repris les cours d'occlumancie. C'était même l'excuse parfaite pour se voir le soir. En théorie, le bouclier mental du Survivant était désormais assez puissant pour éviter de rencontrer les mêmes problèmes que l'année précédente. Mais, avec de l'inattention, on ne pouvait être à l'abri de rien.

— Ton bras, répondit Harry en prenant le membre dans sa main et en le fixant, ahuri.

Severus regarda à son tour. Et il comprit ce qui avait tant surpris le jeune homme. En effet, en lieu et place de la Marque des Ténèbres, un éclair en tout point semblable à celui qui ornait le front du Survivant était désormais visible sur l'avant-bras gauche du maître des potions.

— Ta marque… On dirait qu'elle a… changé d'allégeance… Pour moi.

Les paroles semblaient peiner à sortir des lèvres roses, comme si leur propriétaire ne pouvait croire ce qu'il était en train de dire.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent où ils furent tous deux trop abasourdis pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Puis, le soulagement envahit Harry. Désormais, il n'avait plus aucune raison de douter et de culpabiliser – si ce n'était d'avoir menti à son amant.

Mais ce soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce que cela impliquait.

— Tu ne peux plus être espion pour l'Ordre avec ça.

— J'en ai bien peur. Mais je suis sûr qu'Albus trouvera une solution.

— Il saura pour nous deux, argua le plus jeune avec une pointe de panique.

— Il sait déjà, Harry. Quoi ? demanda le maître des potions devant l'air choqué qu'il vit apparaître sur le visage de son élève. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu imaginais sérieusement pouvoir cacher quelque chose à Dumbledore.

Vu comme ça, il était clair que le Survivant se sentait bien naïf.

Finalement, ils mangèrent, non sans que Severus remarque à quel point Harry semblait tout à coup plus détendu d'avoir une preuve de sa loyauté.

* * *

 _À l'origine, j'avais écrit une histoire un peu plus longue (environ deux fois plus que celle-ci) et plus sombre. Mais je n'étais vraiment pas satisfaite. Et Lessa était d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'elle n'était pas top ;) J'ai donc décidé de réécrire l'histoire sous un autre angle et cette version me semble bien mieux :)_

 _Source de l'image : alomoria*deviantart*com/art/Changed-Allegiance-694190731_


End file.
